The progress of computerized electronics has led to a recent surge in the integration of processing and networking capabilities in many tools and household appliances. Naturally, the interaction between human users and these devices presents one of the most important aspects of any consumer electronic device's design, and providing user interfaces that enable a user to quickly, effectively, and comfortably control an electronic device is a core objective for every hardware designer.
Video electronic gaming is among the most popular sources of interactions between humans and computerized devices. Recently, competitive gaming, sometimes referred to as “e(lectronic)-sports” has experienced a rapid growth in popularity and exposure. Like many other competitions, success at high levels of competitive gaming requires a substantial commitment of time towards training and practice for most of the competitors. Even recreational game players may spend extended periods of time gaming. Various implementations have been developed for control mechanisms to increase the effectiveness or otherwise improve the user experience and immersiveness of video gaming.
Control mechanisms can range from all-purpose user interface platforms such as keyboards and mouse pointers, to highly specific assemblies that emulate an automobile driver's seat or pilot's cockpit. A game pad—a hand held controller typically gripped with two hands and features at least one set of omni-directional digital buttons and a plurality of other buttons which may be digital or analog—has become the universal standard for dedicated gaming controllers, although the size and shape of game pads may vary depending on the manufacturer and corresponding game console.
Conventional game pads also feature one or more (typically paired) sets of buttons designed to be larger and more responsive, and generally used to simulate a trigger and to receive short, quick motions from a user. Since these trigger buttons are often the most frequently and rapidly used control mechanisms on a game pad, many hardware manufacturers have started to include additional features to lessen the physical stress of the impact from repeatedly pressing trigger buttons, and to increase overall user comfort and the user experience. These comfort-increasing features may include, for example, trigger buttons with ergonomically designed curves, softer materials, and/or more natural positions.
Another feature that has been introduced is the use of dampers to absorb the shock from the impact of a button press. FIG. 1 depicts a conventional trigger or bumper button assembly 100 that is implemented with a hammer 101 that is depressed via user motion, and a counter weight or level that repositions the hammer to its original position when the button is not being pressed. The hammer generally travels in a short arc until it strikes a landing pad 103, whereupon an actuation of the button is registered by the controller, either through a sensor in the pad, or more commonly, through a rotation of a gear 113 connected to the hammer via a bar 111 that extends and retracts as the hammer is pressed and released, respectively. A second damper 107 is often placed in a position to stop the hammer via a protruding fin 109 and absorb the impact as it returns to its natural, un-actuated position.
These dampers are typically made from silicone or other softer (relative to the casing of the controller or of the button itself) material. Gaskets may also be used instead of dampers. In either case, installing the dampers or gaskets within the tight confines of game controller shell casings has yet to be automated, and must be performed by hand. Accordingly, accounting for controller manufacturing costs must not only include the cost of producing both the dampers (or gaskets), but the labor time and cost required to assemble the controller to install the damper or gasket arrangements as well. For large productions, these costs can be substantial.